sonicwfandomcom-20200216-history
List of Epcot attractions
Epcot is a theme park located at the Walt Disney World Resort. The term "attractions" is used by Disney as a catch-all term for rides, shows, and exhibits. Future World Current Future World attractions * Spaceship Earth (Epcot) is an eighteen-story-tall geodesic sphere, located at the front entrance of Epcot. The ride tells the history of communication, with a focus on the development of cultures and the future of technologies. **'Project Tomorrow: Inventing the Wonders of the Future' is an interactive post show following Spaceship Earth showcasing many "virtual reality" games. * Innoventions is located in one pavilion (Innoventions East) and houses hands-on exhibitions from various science-and-technology oriented companies. * Mission: Space is a centrifuge-based ride that simulates the training required to be a member of the space program. * Test Track (Presented by Chevrolet) is a high-speed ride that allows guest to design their own concept vehicles then test them on the "Sim Track" as they ride along in a "Sim-Car." * Imagination! is a pavilion that contains attractions that highlight imagination. ** Journey into Imagination with Figment is a ride that encourages guests to use their senses and their imagination. ** ImageWorks: The What-If Labs is an interactive post show following Journey into Imagination. ** Disney & Pixar Short Film Festival is a 3-D show composed of three animated shorts. * The Land is a pavilion that contains attractions that detail how we interact with our natural environment. ** Living with the Land (Presented by Chiquita Brands International) takes visitors on a boat tour through a working greenhouse. ** Soarin' Around the World is a hang glider simulator that "flies" over various locations across the world. * The Seas with Nemo & Friends is one of the largest aquariums in the world. ** The Seas with Nemo & Friends is a ride chronicling Nemo's epic journey, featuring projection technology that makes it appear as though Nemo, Dory, and Marlin are swimming with the live fish. ** Turtle Talk with Crush is an interactive show starring Crush, the Sea Turtle, from Disney/Pixar's Finding Nemo. Upcoming Future World attractions * Guardians of the Galaxy is a roller coaster inspired by Marvel's film of the same name. * An un-named pavilion to occupy the vacant Wonders of Life building. * Awesome Planet, a new nature documentary film for The Land pavilion. Initial Future World attractions Other past attractions Future World entertainment * Fountain of Nations (Original: 1982-1992/Refurbished: 1993–present), an elaborate fountain that performs to music every 15 minutes. Shows are presented in no particular order and include music by John Tesh, Yanni, and from Disney movies such as The Rescuers Down Under and The Rocketeer. '' * Splashtacular- A show that debuted in 1994 and included the Fountain of Nations and ended a few months later. The attraction was closed due to the water from the fountain blowing onto the stage, soaking the performers and the guests. It also would cause the walkways to get very crowded, making it hard for people to get through. * EPCOT Computer Central, an area in CommuniCore that featured two shows: ** The Astuter Computer Revue (1982–1984), presented by Sperry Corporation. ** Backstage Magic (1984–1994), a show about how computers controlled park operations around Walt Disney World. Presented by Unisys. * Disney Vision Adventure: In Virtual Reality, a show that took place in Innoventions about how Disney movies are made using CGI technology featuring Iago from Aladdin. * Future Corps was a drum and bugle corps band which entertained guests with a high energy instrumental show. The group performed at Epcot from 1982 to 2006. * Future World Brass, a high energy brass and percussion ensemble that performed at Epcot from 1982 to 2000. * JAMMitors, trashcan percussion band that plays daily. World Showcase Current World Showcase attractions * IllumiNations: Reflections of Earth: A nightly fireworks and laser show that tells a story encompassing the creation of Earth to celebrating the people of the world. * Mexico ** Gran Fiesta Tour Starring The Three Caballeros is a boat ride adventure with José Carioca, Panchito Pistoles, and Donald Duck. * Norway ** Frozen Ever After is a boat ride based on Disney's Frozen. * China ** Reflections of China is a Circle-Vision 360° movie exploring China's history and scenery. * The Outpost is a small Africa-themed area that acts as an unofficial World Showcase Pavilion and includes shopping and refreshments. * Germany ** Germany Model Train Display is a small model train layout that features a display of a city and tunnels around the layout's two loops. This is the only attraction in the pavilion until the opening of The American Adventure's Christmas Tree Layout. * Italy * The American Adventure ** The American Adventure is a stage show about American history using Audio-Animatronics. ** Model Train Display ' (Christmas season only): A model train layout that circles around a tall Christmas tree * 'Japan * Morocco * France ** Impressions de France is a panoramic movie which visits many of France's cities and historical structures. * United Kingdom * Canada ** O Canada! is a Circle-Vision 360° movie of Canada's cities and scenery. Upcoming World Showcase attractions * France ** Remy’s Ratatouille Adventure is a ride based on Disney/Pixar’s Ratatouille. * Epcot Forever Past World Showcase attractions * Mexico ** El Rio del Tiempo (The River of Time) (October 1, 1982 – 2007), was a boat ride that shows many aspects of Mexican life, history, and celebrations. * Norway ** Maelstrom (July 5, 1988 – October 5, 2014), was a boat ride into Norway's past and present. * Canada ** Portraits of Canada, this film from Expo 86 in Canada was played temporarily instead of "O Canada" ** Canada 67 ** O Canada! (October 1, 1982 – January 2, 2007), the Circle-Vision 360° film was updated in 2007. * China ** Wonders of China ( October 1, 1982 – March 26, 2003), the Circle-Vision 360° film was updated in 2003. * Millennium Village (October 1, 1999 – 2000), a large building built for the Millennium Celebration with many small attractions that represent countries not in World Showcase. * Kim Possible World Showcase Adventure (January 28, 2009 – May 18, 2012) World Showcase entertainment Fireworks Shows * Carnival de Lumiere (premiered October 23, 1982) * A New World Fantasy (premiered 1983) * Laserphonic Fantasy (premiered June 9, 1984) * IllumiNations (January 30, 1988 - September 20, 1996) * IllumiNations 25 (A) (September 21, 1996 - May 18, 1997) * IllumiNations 25 (B) (May 19, 1997 - January 31, 1998) * IllumiNations (98) (February 1, 1998 - September 21, 1999) * Surprise in the Skies (1991–1992) http://allears.net/tp/ep/e_sky1.htm * Skylaidescope (1985–1987) http://allears.net/tp/ep/skyleido.htm Planes were launched from the Epcot Center Ultralight Flightpark. * IllumiNations: Reflections of Earth (1999–present), previously "IllumiNations 2000: Reflections of Earth", created for the Millennium Celebration, this will end in September 30, 2019 to make way for a new fireworks Show. Parades * Tapestry of Nations (1999–2001), a parade created for the Millennium Celebration * Tapestry of Dreams (2001–2003), a refurbished version of Tapestry of Nations replacing the Sage of Time, the parade's original host/narrator with three Dreamseekers Live and Musical Entertainment Acts with * are no longer performing * Mexico ** Mariachi Cobre, mariachi band * Norway ** Spelmanns Gledje*, Norwegian folk music * China ** Si Xian*, traditional Chinese music played on authentic instruments ** Dragon Legend Acrobats*, group of young Chinese acrobats ** Jeweled Dragon Acrobats, group of young Chinese acrobats * Germany ** Oktoberfest Musikanten, dinner theater * Italy ** Sergio, juggler ** Lou E. G.*, mime, comedian, magician, street performer ** Rondo Veneziano*, Electronic Classical Music Group ** Nova Era*, Electronic Classical Music group (now at Downtown Disney) ** Imaginum A statue Act* Living statue act * The American Adventure ** Voices of Liberty, a cappella choir singing traditional American songs ** Spirit of America Fife & Drum Corps ** American Vybe*, contemporary a cappella group performing American R&B, Jazz, and Swing * Japan ** Matsuriza, Taiko drummers ** Miyuki*, candy artist * Morocco ** MoRockin*, Arabic rhythms fused with rock n' roll ** Restaurant Marrakesh, Traditional Moroccan music and dance inside restaurant * France ** Serveur Amusant, the comical waiter * United Kingdom ** The British Invasion*, a '60s British rock-and-roll revival ** The British Revolution, a British rock band playing hits from the '60s to the early '90s ** The Hat Lady, pianist in the Rose 'n Crown Pub ** Jason Wethington, Magician, appearing at the Rose and Crown Pub * Canada ** Off Kilter*, a Celtic and Canadian rock band EPCOT celebrations * Millennium Celebration (1999–2000), this included: ** A Mickey Mouse hand holding a wand over Spaceship Earth with the text "2000" (wand then changed to say "Epcot"; 1999–2007) ** Millennium Central: a rethemed area in front of the Fountain of Nations. Includes the Pin Station. ** IllumiNations 2000: Reflections of Earth, the new nightly fireworks show. Its name was changed to IllumiNations: Reflections of Earth after the Millennium Celebration. ** Tapestry of Nations (1999–2001): a new parade about unity and world peace featuring large puppets. ** Millennium Village (1999–2000): a large building with many small attractions that represent other countries that are not in World Showcase. * 100 Years of Magic (2001), part of the Walt Disney World Resort celebration. ** Tapestry of Dreams (2001–2002), a refurbished version of Tapestry of Nations replacing the Sage of Time, the parade's original host/narrator with three Dreamseekers. * 25th Anniversary (October 1, 2007): included a re-dedication of the park, presentations by Marty Sklar, an exhibit showing the history of EPCOT, fan gatherings, and was concluded by a special IllumiNations: Reflections of Earth which added an extra few minutes of fireworks. Classic Epcot songs ranging from We've Just Begun to Dream from opening day to Celebrate the Future Hand in Hand from the Millennium Celebration were played around the entrance and around the park all day. See also * List of Disney theme park attractions * List of lands at Disney theme parks * List of Magic Kingdom attractions * List of Disney's Hollywood Studios attractions * List of Disney's Animal Kingdom attractions References * External links * Walt Disney World Resort - Epcot * Walt Disney World Resort - Epcot Attractions * Walt Disney World Resort - Epcot Dining Epcot *